Play me a song
by Even with this dark side
Summary: So this is just some small one shots i made based off of songs that i randomly selected on my iPod LOL i might make more or not...i dont know so...please read and stuff! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS!


Nine Short Sakura and Sasuke one shots that are based on my iPod when I hit shuffle….LOL I got this idea from someone, and found that it's easier to do LOL. Some have a bad ending some don't….but please read them all!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Animal I have become- Three days grace

He was a monster. A horrifying creature that could kill at any moment. He doesn't know how to escape this hell. Because it kept pulling him deeper and deeper into this darkness. And eventually it had gotten to the point where he couldn't control himself. He had lied to her, yes, he did love her. Could he go back to her? No not like this. But, he needed help to be tamed, tame the beast clawing from inside his chest, to be released. But she was there for him. Even if he did kill her. She was still there. And the sad part is, is that he HAD killed her.

Possibility-New moon (Twilight saga)

She was all alone when he left. And he had left with her smile, her heart. The only thing he had left her with was the pain. But eventually she became numb. Onyx eyes. Her heart stopped. He hadn't known. Even if she believed he would have. He didn't. And she was silenced. But eventually he came back. And her heart was UN frozen from the ice that had been caged around it. And he caved in. He was in love with her. But, he had one more mission. To bring her back to life.

This close-flyleaf

He had had a dream where she was dead. And this might explain why he was so over protective of her. He watched her in the shadows, and almost had to give up his own life to save her. Almost. And if she had died, he wouldn't have been able to go on. And when he had closed his eyes that one terrible night, he had seen a vision of light. But the thing was, was that she had always known that he watched her in the shadows. She had known. And she didn't care that he did. And eventually, they kissed.

Bullet-Hollywood undead

She had been counting down.

She had been sitting on the edge for far too long. Too long for her own liking. He was gone. And her heart was shattered into a million of pieces. Sorry Naruto….Sorry mom, and Kakashi, and Tsunade. She was going to die tonight. She was sitting on the Hokage building, Tsunade was out gambling and she was all alone, both Naruto and Kakashi were on a mission. His onyx eyes were flashing through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. So she had grabbed a piece of paper from her room and a pen, before she had jumped off the edge. And she wrote, I love you Sasuke.

But the thing was, was that he was going to come back that night. To apologize and be there for her.

If only he had been there to catch her.

The final episode-Asking Alexandria

This was her final day. The day she was going to forget about him. So she stood up and screamed her heart out. Final countdown. The clock was ticking. Counting the seconds that went by, the minutes…the hours. The clock is counting down. But she gave into him. She gave into him for the last time. Because it would be that way forever. She loved him. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. But then he came back….and he gave into her screams. Of hurt. Her scream. He gave into them. Her pain was worse. If only he knew. Her pain.

But he did, so he kissed her, so she wouldn't stand up and scream. And plea….and he kissed her and came home. For her.

Keep holding on-Avril Lavigne

She had to keep holding on. Because she was going to make it through, all because she had people there for her, and she wasn't alone. Before it comes to an end, she was going to try to fight and defend. Her broken heart. She had to stay strong, because they were all here for her. Keep holding on. But when it comes to the truth… Nothing was going to ever change destiny. And not a lot of things turn out perfectly. So keep holding on. Because eventually he had made it through, and came to her, and then that day had turned out perfectly, because he came home. For her. And they kissed because he had helped her hold on. And they knew that they were going to make it through. Make it through.

The only exception-Paramore

She promised that she would never speak to him again. But when she was younger she saw her mother cry because her father had broken her heart again. But today was the day that she had promised she would never speak of him again. But she knows that somehow, somewhere, he loved her. And he is the only exception. She tries to keep a tight hold on reality but she can't let go of him when he was in front of her. And yes he had left her on a night so bitter and cold. So cold. Yet he is still the only exception. And she is on her way to believing, believing….. That he won't ever come home. And he can't call another place his home. Because he will be all alone.

Stereo heart-Gym class heroes

Her heart beats for him. And it sings a song, meant for him. He would blow her off and he wouldn't ever understand. So she had tried to sing him the same song, and grab him by the hand. She could never find the right note to help him understand her love and the way she felt about him. This melody was meant for him. And she cried and tried to pray that he would never leave her behind. Their love was dead. But there never had been any to change his mind. Until he came back and found that her song was meant for him and that he could understand, her love for him, and he finally had grabbed her by the hand.

Perfect-Pink

He has made a wrong turn more than once and more than twice. Using all but blood and fire, he makes a lot of bad decisions. But that seems to be alright. So welcome to his horrid life. He has always been misunderstood. But she was there to hold his arm and help him if he should ever fall. And he had been trying to get away from her, because apparently she had been slowing him down.

Wrong turn once or twice. But she would always love him, no matter the decision he would make. But the thing was, was that she was the one who was now misunderstood. And she knew that it wasn't all so good. And he didn't know how to help her. So he just left her broken and bleeding. Savoring this empty feeling that seemed to numb his insides from the truth. And so he never helped her. And she died. Inside.


End file.
